


A Trashmouth Filled With Cavities

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Losers Club [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Richie’s Trashmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Bill is a good boat and Richie is a bad banana.





	A Trashmouth Filled With Cavities

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s another tumblr request, this one for my boy, Todd. ; u; I hope you guys enjoy!

“Richie, seriously.” Bill frowned a little, before pursing his lips. “If you keep letting him eat all his candy, he’s not going to have any to trade later.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault candy’s fucking delicious,” Richie replied with a grin. At least, until Bill slapped his shoulder. “Ouch!”

“Stop cussing around him!” Bill hissed, eyebrows drawing in as he gave a pointed look at Georgie, whose cheek was pressed to his own as he rode his brother’s back. He happily unwrapped another piece of candy and popped it into his mouth, making a show of his ‘mmm’. 

“It’s okay, Billy!” Georgie told him with a smile, “I’m saving some stuff.”

“Yeah, Billy, it’s okay, he’s saving stuff!” Richie laughed, giving a little hip movement that made his banana costume even more obscene. 

“He’s going to go into a sugar coma.” Billy groused, adjusting his grip on Sea Captain Georgie’s legs. Being the first mate _and_ the boat was really dampening the mood. As the Captain, his little brother didn’t have to listen to him tonight.

“Yeah, but Halloween is the time for developing cavities and diabetes.” Almost skipping as he tripped over some uneven sidewalk, Richie grabbed onto Bill’s arm and nearly drug all three of them to the ground. 

“Are you okay?” The exasperated tone disappeared as Bill tried to help Richie stabilize, and the other boy grinned.

“Yeah, I’m just glad I didn’t trip over my wang.” He almost winked, but Georgie’s questioning ‘huh?’ had him crying with laughter in seconds. 

“Beep beep, Richie.” Bill murmured, finally bending and letting Georgie down, “C’mon, Captain Georgie, let’s go up to the next place.”

“Okay!” Running ahead, Georgie left Bill and Richie to themselves, and Richie’s grin was almost too wide.

“What?” Bill pouted a little, arms crossed and pillowcase making a rustling sound.

“You are so whipped.”

“He’s my brother? I don’t think that counts.”

“It totally counts.”

Rolling his eyes, Bill started forward, heading towards his little brother and leaving Richie to jog to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing about naughty boys on Halloween. I love this a lot more than I probably should. Whoops. 
> 
> Prompt: “Yeah but halloween is the time for developing cavities and diabetes.”


End file.
